Ed, Edd n Eddy: Ed-ucation Trailer
by MoonlightQuill408
Summary: the Edd's, now all grown up, need to attend college in order for Eddy to inherit a large amount of money from his incredibly rich, estranged Uncle. What can go wrong?


**Wanted to give you something to look forward to for a future project! Hope you enjoy it!xxxooo**

 **A Moonlightquill fanfic!**

 **Narrator: The cul-de-sac, A town of laughter and childhood joy, these three boys are proud to call home, but one faithful day, these boys will learn that growing up is just another adventure!**

three boys were snoring loudly in the bed of Eddy's room when an alarm clock buzzed loudly, Eddy smashed it with a mallet and groaned.

 **this year!**

''Listen here you layabouts!'' Sarah said annoyed at the three Eds ''I am getting sick and tired of you three doing nothing but eating and sleeping all day!''

''Oh come on Sarah'' said Eddy ''It's only been four years since Double D graduated from High school!''

''With the highest grades'' Double D added proudly.

''Do we have any buttered toast?'' Ed asked munching on a buttered toast.

''What's in your hand Ed'' Eddy answered rolling his eyes, Ed looked at the toast.

''Oh, here's some!'' he yelled happily pointing to it.

 **Their back!**

A letter slipped in the mailbox and Ed grabbed it and smelled it.

''Ed what are you doing?'' Eddy asked.

''Smelling paper Eddy'' Ed said with a smile ''Smells like It's for You!'' he added handing it to him.

''For me?'' Eddy asked as he opened the envelope and read it aloud.

''Dear Eddy Buttington'' he said making Ed and Double D snigger, he started at them making them stop before continuing.

''It is with deepest regret to inform you that your Uncle Cornelius Buttington has recently passed away, however, at the reading of his will...Will?... **Cash!** '' he yelled with dollar sign's in his eyes.

 **And bigger then ever!**

''Well how much?'' Ed asked hopefully, Eddy looked.

 **''500 million Dollars?!''** he revealed making all three of them show dollar signs erupted in their eye's

''Wait, wait!'' Double D said ''Read this'' he pointed to a paragraph in the letter.

''However, In order to claim the said amount, you must be a College Graduate with middle Honers or Higher'' Double D read making Eddy's eyes widen in shock.

 **''College!''** Eddy shouted.

 **To face their biggest adventure yet!**

A trailer van stopped outside a large building with **''Peach creek state College!''** written in gold in the front, The Edd's stepped out and look nervously at the many young adults on the campus.

''Well boys'' Eddy said ''I guess we're going to college''

''Ooh a pretty butterfly!'' said Ed dropping his bag and chasing after the bug.

''Who's Idea was it to bring the lunkhead?'' Eddy asked Double D.

 **And with old Friends!''**

they bumped into another boy walking along the hallway.

''Eddy? Double D? Ed?'' the boy asked.

''Who's asking?'' Eddy said.

''Boy its me Jimmy'' the boy revealed.

''No, the Jimmy we knew had braces on'' Eddy told him.

Another scene cut's to a man on a motorbike lifing his helmet.

''Hey dorks'' Kevin said.

A different scene cut's to the Edd's at a party were three girls were walking up to them in slow motion, one had blonde hair, one had blue hair and the third one had red hair, they were more beautiful versions of the kankers.

''Kankers!'' said all three of the Edds them in a daze.

''Their something different about you'' Ed said ''Did you get a hair cut?''

 **But a new enemy**

men in suits were gathered around Eddys brother.

''We have to must stop my little brother from Graduating that College so I can inherit the fortune!'' he said before laughing maniacally.

''I mean how hard can it be?'' Eddy asked Double D.

They turned to see Ed trying to drink from a fountain but every time he went to drink the water, it stopped because he let go of the button.

''How did he Graduate High school again?'' Eddy asked Double D.

''They just simply wanted to be rid of him'' Double D answered.

 **Starring voice actors:**

 **Bryce Papenbrook- Eddy**

 **Joe Alaskey-Edd**

 **Bill Fagerbakke- Ed**

 **Owen Wilson-Jimmy**

 **Jeffery Dean Morgan- Kevin**

 **Janyse Jaud- Sarah**

 **A** **dam Driver-Eddy's brother**

 **And** **peter capaldi as dean Twitchmarch**

several scene's montage all the Edd's getting hit in several different comical ways(ect. eye pokes, slaps, kicks, pushes, bashed on the head and even an explosion).

 **Ed Edd'Eddy: Ed-ucation**

 **Chapter 1 coming soon On MoonlightQuills channel**

 **Well there it is! Hope you are looking forward to is, I'll start this after I finish my other ones! Cheerio!**


End file.
